London Days
by NessaroseEast
Summary: I am walking around London, minding my own business, when I see a blue box. Is it the Tardis? This story has three different endings, all of which are in one chapter.
1. Normal Day In London

**A/N: Hello. So, I've already put this on my AO3, and I'm now putting it on here. I hope you enjoy in. If you find anything wrong with my story, whether grammar or continuity error, feel free to tell me. Thank you so much for reading this!**

I am walking down the sidewalk in central London, not really paying attention to where I'm going, just mindlessly wandering. I glance down at my phone for the time, but when I look up I'm about ten steps from and old blue Police Box. I smirk and think to myself, _Tardis. Wonder if she'll let me in. _I chuckle and shake my head. That would be ridiculous. If anything, I'll accidentally trap myself in the box and need help getting back out.

I pause in front of the doors, Londoners all around me not paying me any mind. I stroll conspicuously (although I'm not trying to be) forward so that I'm standing just in front of the doors, close enough that I could pull the door open. _If I were to pull the door, would it actually open? _I ask myself. _All through the show, everyone has only ever pushed the door and it opened, although the sign says 'pull to open'. _I lightly touch the door handle. _C'mon, sexy, please let me in,_ I think to myself. I pull. Nothing happens. I lick my lips in anticipation. I push the door, but again, nothing happens.

I frown. "C'mon girl, I just wanna look inside. I don't wanna stay." I paused and thought for a moment. "Well, that would be a lie. I do want to stay, but I won't unless the Doctor finds me and asks for me to go with him."

I try to push the door in again, but it doesn't even budge. I huff and begin to continue walking down the street. Then I stop and look back.

"There was a pin on Pinterest," I mumble to myself as I walk back. "It said, well showed, a spare key in the wood on the top of the Tardis." I looked up at the top of the box. _Please let there be a key up there._

I stand close to the Police Box and stand on my toes, reaching for the top, but I'm too short. I glance around. There's a bench next to the box! I climb on top of it and I can just reach the top of the box. I feel around the edges and almost give up until I feel a groove in the wood that is almost too far for me to reach. I smile and begin to pry my nails into it until I feel something pull up. I grip it with my fingertips and pull it to me and lift it to my eyes. It's a key!

I grin wider and hop off the bench. I quickly go around to the doors of the box and immediately fit the key into the keyhole. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the key, closing my eyes until I hear the faint click of the door unlocking. I pull out the key and put my hand back on the handle. Now I'll find out if this is the real Tardis or just a Police Box.

**Ending 1:**

I push the door in, but I'm disappointed that it's not bigger on the inside. I feel tears spring in my eyes and angrily wipe them away. I don't know what I was expecting. The Doctor? He's not real. I shouldn't have had my hopes up. I pull the door closed and lock it, then set the key on top of the Police Box. I frown at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally.

**Ending 2:**

I push the door in, but I'm disappointed that it's not bigger on the inside. I feel tears spring in my eyes and angrily wipe them away. I don't know what I was expecting. The Doctor? He's not real. I shouldn't have had my hopes up. I pull the door closed and lock it, then set the key on top of the Police Box. I frown at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally, bumping into somebody. We both fall to the ground and I start apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." I quickly stand and start helping the blond to her feet.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," she says and looks at me. My eyes widen in shock. It's Rose! Maybe I wasn't totally wrong.

"Look, I've gotta go," she says quickly. "Things to do, you know?"

I nod and she starts to walk away, waving as she does. She approaches the Tardis and pulls out a key, quickly unlocking the box and opening the door. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

I jog over to the door and try to push it open, then pull it, but neither work. I step back and place my hands on my hips, staring at the Tardis.

"I can take a hint," I say. "I won't go in. Fine. Didn't want to go in in the first place." I sniff angrily and walk away, knowing that the Tardis knows that I didn't mean it. _Goodbye, sexy, _I whisper to her in my mind. I hear a hum in return and smile to myself.

**Ending 3:**

I push the door in and gasp when I see the coral Console Room. So it's either Nine or Ten. I slowly walk in and close the door behind me, clutching the key in my hand. I gingerly step up to the console and reach out. I touch the glass column and press my palm against it, feeling the hum of the Tardis.

An incredibly joyous sensation fills me and I giggle. Then giggle again. And again. I pull away and dance around the console, not touching any buttons or pulling any levers, just showing the Tardis my happiness. I stop and gently place my hands on the console.

I giggle softly. "I'll leave now, then." I turn and walk to the door. I place my hand on the handle, but turn back. "Thank you," I whisper, pushing all of my emotion into my words. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for showing yourself to me, for allowing me in. Thank you for stealing the Doctor when he stole you. Thank you for everything." I pull the door open, step out, and close it behind me. I feel tears spring in my eyes and I softly wipe them away. I lock the door and set the key on top of the Tardis. I smile at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally, bumping into somebody. We both fall to the ground and I start apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." I quickly stand and start helping the blonde to her feet.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," she says and looks at me. My eyes widen in shock. It's Rose!

"Look, I've gotta go," she says. "Things to do, you know?"

I nod and she starts to walk away, waving as she does. She approaches the Tardis and pulls out a key, quickly unlocking the box and opening the door.

Just as she begins to step in I shout, "Wait!"

She pauses and I run up to her and hug her.

"What?" she asks, surprised, as I pull away, tears in my eyes.

"You're fantastic, Rose!" I say. "And so is he! The Doctor! Tell him thank you for me please!"

"O-okay," she says, startled. She enters the Tardis and closes the door behind her. I place my hand on the door, sniff sadly, and walk away. _Goodbye, sexy, _I whisper to her in my mind. I hear a hum in return and smile to myself.

**A/N: So, I have plans on another chapter where the Doctor says goodbye to her. This would take place a long time from here in the story. I'm not sure if I want the Ten to tell her or Eleven, so I'm just going to write it twice, one with Ten, the other with Eleven. I hope you liked my story!**


	2. Waiting In London

**A/N: So, I'm not as proud of this one as the first one. If anyone sees any grammar errors, or any other kinds of error, please point them out. Thanks for reading this!**

I am lying in bed, old and withered, waiting to die. My children and grandchildren are in the television room, not talking, just watching. I hear that Tardis noise and assume they are watching old Doctor Who episodes on BBC Classic. The doorbell rings. More distant family has probably arrived. I hear the door open and two people talking, the door closing and someone is walking to the door of my room. They knock.

"Come in," I say.

**Ending 1:**

The door opens and a tall skinny man with crazy hair shifts in. The Doctor. The Tenth Doctor.

"Hello," he says to me.

I smile. "Hello, Doctor."

He doesn't smile. "You probably don't remember. You bumped into my friend—"

"Rose," I say, and he pauses, looking at me. "I walked into Rose. I told her to tell you thank you for me. Did she?"

He nods. "She did. And after she… Well, I came back to find out who you were. I followed you, watched your life. You had a good, long one." He pauses and shoves his hands into his pockets. He walks closer to my bed and stops beside me. "I wanted to say thank you."

I frown at him. "For what?"

He sighs slightly, looks down, and looks back up at me. "Thank you for thanking me."

I smile. "Of course. You need to be told thank you, sometimes. You save us, so much, but you're not thanked for it. You don't need to thank me for thanking you, I wanted to thank you, you should be thanked. So again, thank you."

He gives me a small smile. "You are brilliant."

I grin wider. "Not really I'm not."

Suddenly he gasps and bends over in pain. My smile drops and I try to sit up.

"No, no, no, no," he says quickly throwing a hand up. "Stay, stay. I'll be fine."

I lie back down but continue to stare worriedly at him. "This one's almost done, isn't it?"

He straightens a bit and looks at me with surprise, his eyebrows expressing a good bit of it. "Why do you say that?"

I dig through my memories for the right one, then say, "At the end, you go and say goodbye to everyone you knew with this face. The radiation from the glass box that Wilfred was trapped in. You let him out, but you got radiated. This face is dying." I reach out to the Doctor, and he gently takes my hand. "I liked this face. Not to say I don't like any of the others." He smiles slightly at that.

The Doctor steps back and places my hand onto my bed. "I should go." He turns and walks to the door. He pauses and looks back at me.

I smile at him. "The next one is good, too."

He smiles sadly. "I like this face, though."

"Everyone changes, Doctor," I say. "Perhaps we enjoy who we are now, but we can't stay that way forever. You change, Doctor, you have before, and you will again. And yes, your changes are a bit more obvious, you face changing with your personality, but that doesn't make you any less you. Who you are and who you were and the experiences you've had have made you the way you are and the way you will be. It'll be okay. You're just becoming the next person you're supposed to be."

He thinks for a moment and I watch him. "You're right," he says. He smiles at me. "Thank you." He turns and walks out the door.

"You're welcome, Doctor," I say to the air as the Tardis leaves.

**Ending 2:**

The door opens and reveals a man in a jacket and button-up shirt topped with a bowtie. The Eleventh Doctor pushes his floppy hair out of his face and gives me a large fake smile.

"Hello," he says to me.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" I ask.

He looks at me, surprised for a moment, and then says, "Of course you would know who I am. You knew Rose. She said she had never seen you before." He steps in ominously and I am suddenly reminded of Time Lord Victorious for a moment. He sits down on the edge of my bed and the change in him makes my stomach flip. He goes from Oncoming Storm to lost child so quickly I have a physical need to comfort him. I reach out to put my hand on his arm.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore, talking about her," he says. "About Rose. I miss her. It's been a long time, and I'm almost used to the silence." He turns to. "I suppose you know what's happened then?"

I dig through my mind, looking for what could have brought the Doctor to this. "The Ponds." He nods. "Doctor—"

"I came back and watched your life, after Rose was gone the first time. You've had a good one, a long one."

"Do you need to talk about it, Doctor?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. No, I don't think so. I just miss them."

"How long have they… been gone?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I don't remember." He stands suddenly. "I should go. A friend asked me to meet her." He walks to the door, but turns around when he gets there. "You're welcome, by the way." I raise my eyebrow at him. "For thanking me, when Rose said you thanked me. I did what I had to do."

He turns, opens the door, and walks out, leaving me to my thoughts.


End file.
